


it's a promise

by jookyunsworld



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jookyunsworld/pseuds/jookyunsworld
Summary: A drabble I just had to write.





	it's a promise

_“Changkyun?” Jooheon calls his younger boyfriend’s name from the bed he is laying on while the other is working on something on his laptop on his desk. “Hm?” the other hums while fully concentrating on whatever he’s doing. (Jooheon really should pay more attention when Changkyun explains things about coding or something.) “Wanna get married?” Jooheon asks now having his chin propped on his palms laying on his stomach looking at the younger. Changkyun stops the furious computer key tapping to look at his older boyfriend amusedly. “Married huh?” he lets out a laugh. “Yeah, I mean, I’d love to marry you”, Jooheon says completely seriously which just makes Changkyun let out another laugh. “Okay. Okay let’s get married then”, Changkyun says and Jooheon gets up from the bed to press a kiss on Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun sighs in to the kiss and can’t help but to laugh again. “Yeah I’ll definitely marry you”, he says when they pull apart and the dimple-showing smile that breaks on the older's lips doesn’t fail to make his heart flutter even after two years of dating. “No wait I have to do this properly”, Jooheon says and gets down on one knee. “Lim Changkyun- stop laughing! Lim Changkyun. There’s honestly no one else I’d want to spend my life with other than you. I love you, everything about you, and I want to know, will you marry me? I mean I don’t have a ring yet but-“ “Shut up, of course I’ll marry you. Someday. Let’s take it slow you know, i'm not ready to get off the market yet”, that deserves Changkyun a punch on the thigh and a hard kiss pressed on his lips by the older. “Fine we’ll wait. But it’s a promise. We WILL get married eventually”, Jooheon says with the kind on sincerity that makes Changkyun smile and nod his head. “It’s a promise”._

Changkyun thinks that Jooheon has never looked more handsome than he is now. He never really appreciated Jooheon in a tux enough. But now standing there in front of their loved ones, about to agree to spend the rest of their lives together Changkyun thinks that Jooheon has never looked more handsome. They say that the people who get to marry their best friend are the luckiest ones. And Changkyun truly feels lucky. He may not have thought that he’d end up marrying his best friend Jooheon when he was 15 and awkward, but standing there looking at the love of his life in the eyes and seeing the equal adoration and love really truly makes him feel lucky.

They decided to keep the wedding small. Just the closest friends and family. A very warm and cozy occasion. They share their vows and seal their marriage with a kiss. “Let’s have like 5 kids”, Jooheon whispers when they break apart and Chankyun punches him in the arm while holding in a laugh. “Too fast?” Jooheon laughs. Their friends clap and whistle, and really Changkyun has never felt more lucky.

Changkyun wakes with a jolt. The all too familiar wetness present at his cheeks. He gasps for air and reaches for the other side of the bed.

Only to find it empty.

Changkyun grabs the sheets as sobs convulse through his whole body and he remembers.

The air is almost cruelly cold and crispy and the leaves crunch under Changkyun’s feet as he makes his way towards the place he hates with his entire being, but will never stop visiting. It’s a place that makes him feel all the negative feelings a person can feel at the same time. Hurt. Anger. Desperation. Sadness. He kneels down and can feel his eyes burning with the tears he held back until he reached the grey stone. “Jooheon”, he whispers out to the air as he wipes the stone from all the dirt that currently covers all of it. 

_“Fine we’ll wait. But it’s a promise. We WILL get married eventually”._

Another sob breaks through Changkyun’s throat. “Im so sorry”, he cries again hugging himself trying to give himself even a feel of the comfort only the person who’s no longer there could. “I know I promised”.

 

_“It’s a promise”._

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from pinterest.
> 
> (IM SORRY)


End file.
